Monster High Flip
by MaymZ
Summary: You've met the ghouls and mansters of monster high, now meet their alternate universe cousins. Fredrick Frankenstein, Prince Dracovitch Dracul, Annabell Hyde, Jessica Jekyll, Lucas Lune, Raseph Ramses. Meet them all and more as they try to navigate love and life.
1. Fredrick G Frankenstein Bio

_A/N: Hi. This is the first installment of my Monster High Flip project where I remake every monster high student. I'm making them my own by basing them of the original ideas for the monsters and creatures such as the stories and myths they originated from and trying to make it all as realistic as possible. The plan of action is to provide one shot stories that may or may not connect together and bios of the monster high cast flipped. I plan to keep them grouped with the people they were released with. I don't plan to focus on the main six or have the other groups revolve around them. There are no rules for this meaning there will be gender bending and there will be new love relations and anything else is in the air. I'm basically trying to go with the flow but keep it accurate to where the inspiration came from. I'm really going to need a lot of back up for this because besides initial ideas I won't know where to go. Any ideas and feed back it greatly appreciated, So please review and give any ideas you have on pairings and which characters to gender swap or anything else. Thanks.  
_

My name is Fredrick Geneva Frankenstein. I am 16 years old and for starters NO I am not a pieced together corpse monster brought to life. I am a scientist.

When people see my last name everyone assumes I'm some sown together monster that was brought to life by an evil scientist. Apparently no one has actually read granddad's book. Frankenstein was not the monster people. He was the scientist that created him. God people. Just because Hollywood labels a greenish haphazardly sown together moaning mammoth of a man after the **scientist** that created him because they skim read the book and thought Frankenstein was a better monster name than esteemed title of a magnificent scientifically renowned genius doesn't mean you should join the bandwagon.

Besides it is a stereotype and just plain rude. I'm here to enlighten you and help remove all stereotypes placed upon the monster and horror community by Hollywood and the silver screen.

Before I can do that though, I should probably finish introducing myself.

Like I said my name is Fredrick Frankenstein but you may can me Fred. NOT Freddy. As for my family, yes, my great great grandfather was the Victor Frankenstein that reanimated dead tissue into a living being. Sadly being the first in the family it ruined his mind and the creature turned hostile. Luckily after several generation we have perfected the art of reanimation. No we don't make zombies. Zombies are made though magic and other means, usually chemical and more often than not are accidents. We are in the business of making Igors. The difference between a zombie and an Igor is that zombies have one body and is the reanimated complete corpse and either functions as it did before death or if it is beyond deterioration acts upon the commands of its voodoo master. Igors are competent and think for themselves with limited intellect and multiple parts of different corpses are fashioned together to form the body of the Igor. And an Igor does not have to be made solely from human remains.

You know I don't think I'm doing this right. The assignment was to tell about ourselves but I think I keep going on tangents here. Sigh…. Might as well start again….. better late than never.

Trial number 3. My name is Fred Frankenstein. I'm 16 and I'm the descendant of the Frankenstein family who build Igors. I live with my mother and father and younger sister in Victorian style home. We have a summer home in Geneva where our family business is run from. Dad runs the business with his brother, my uncle, and usually gone a lot because of it. My family upholds science and scientific progress above all else. I love science, math and English. I also love music and will listen to a lot though I do prefer to shut myself away from all the noise of technology just to listen to the song of nature every once and a while.

Physically I am 6' 3" with ashy brown hair that I always forget to trim so it falls into my face at key moments in my experiments. I have gray hazel eyes and mum says that change like the weather. I guess you could say I'm scrawny and geeky and I am kinda pale from the hours in the lab though that's mainly the lab coat's fault. Because of all the heavy equipment around the house my size can be deceiving and I've been known to heave around a corpse or two. I don't do sports. My hobbies are mainly indoors cooped up in the lab or in my room planning and creating or I'm outside enjoying nature's imperfections.

My favorite color is green and purple. Green because it can be both the color of nature and of science and purple because it is the least common color in nature and therefore the most rare and also the most artificial. My favorite food is apples and any carbonated soft drink. My favorite subject is advanced chemistry and my least favorite is art because just because I know what beauty is doesn't mean I can create it. My friends, if you can call them that, I don't hang out much, include the Jekyll and Hyde twins, Draco, and Lucas Lune. I'm also acquainted with Robert Steam and Gregory Yelps but for more scientific reasons.

I think that's all there is for now. I hope to see you soon and hope that you'll be able to see beyond the blasphemy and stereotypes Hollywood has place on our kind. Bye for now and remember as long as there is progress there is hope.


	2. Science Vs Nature

Science vs Nature

"Dracul?"

"Here."

"Flora?"

"Here."

"Frankenstein?"

Mrs. Ray looked up from her roster and across the class room of students. Every seat was filled and most of the creatures had their attention on Mrs. Xion Ray, aka Mrs. X-Ray, whose husband had invented the portable version of the device and fitted it into the glasses that now sat at the top of her head. Mrs. Ray knew everything and nothing could be hidden from her. She was also the school councilor.

"Mr. Fredrick Frankenstein?" she called out into the class room. A few of the students turned toward a boy with brown hair and blue grey eyes who was staring out the window. Mrs. Ray lost her patience.

"MR. FRANKENSTEIN!"

The boy jerked in his seat and unglazed his gaze from the pane of glass and focused on his teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Ray?"

"Are you present today or not?" she asked coolly.

"Yes, Mrs. Ray, I am," said the boy.

Mrs. Ray went back to her work.

Fred shook his head. Now was not the time to get lost in condensation formations in the atmosphere. Especially today. Today was the first day of their science fair project. His father had pestered him since the beginning of the school year for when it would happen. The Frankenstein's always won.

Draco leaned forward from the seat directly behind him. "Psst…. Where'd you go this time? Thinking of a way to storm up that sky 'cause I could really use a break from all this sun. I really don't want a tan."

Draco Dracul was part of the direct descendants of Vlad Dracul, aka Dracula or Vlad the Impaler. They were vampires sure but they'd been royalty first, and besides most of the vampire myths Stoker spread through the world with his historic novel weren't applicable to Draco's family. Stoker had just taken the best selling stuff and Hollywood had ran with it. He didn't burst into flames; he just had a slight sickness to the sun and liked to keep a pale complexion. Garlic was fine, water was a slight issue and religion was a weird subject Draco never talked about.

Fred shrugged, sat back and gave the class half attention while the scientific part of his brain pounced on Draco's suggestion. He probably couldn't pull it off for the science fair but it'd still be fun to put into theory.

By the time his brain had worked out half of the components for a weather machine, Mrs. Ray had finished with the roster and was writing topics on the front board for the science projects. Fred closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He didn't want to see the topics yet. He wanted the one he was assigned with to be a surprise. He instead focused on the rules and requirements Mrs. Ray listed off and blindly jotted them down in his notebook.

"Alright class," said Mrs. Ray as she set her dry-erase marker down. Fred opened his eyes. The fun was about to begin.

"We will now start the choosing processes. You may choose your subject from the board but only one group may do each task. My only parameters for your groups is that since there is an even ratio of boys to girls you must pick a member of the opposite sex and you can only choose one which means you get one partner, not partners. When I say go you may choose your partners then come up and write your names on the list next to the topic of your choice." Mrs. Ray glared at the classroom of students as they started eyeing potential mates. "Go."

The room burst into a bustle. Fred leaned back and waited for Jessica to come over and partner up with him. He had planned to pick her anyway. She was the smartest girl in the school and with her father being the mad genius Dr Jekyll, his father would be proud to see the pair tackle the science fair. But Jessica didn't approach him. Instead a timid girl with vines crawling through her hair and small green leave sprouting from pale skin walked up to his desk.

"Will you be my partner please?" she said in a soft voice like summer warm wind blowing though sun baked grass. Bright violet purple eyes peaked though the tendrils of her hair as she watched him for his answer.

Rosa Flora, daughter of a plant monster, was asking him to be her lab partner. He knew why she did it. She wasn't very good at science unless it involved biology. She was very sensitive to chemicals and usually wore a face mask to help filter out any unwanted airborne unnatural impurities. He was the head of the class.

"Uhhh…" Fred stuttered a response. She'd always fascinated him. She was living breathing nature in humanoid form; a perfect combination of nature's perfection and sciences' accident. For the first time he could remember Fred's brain shut down its thinking processes and focused on her, just like it did when he hiked though the forest in Geneva outside his family's summer home and then just floated in a boat on the lake just staring at the clouds and listening to the symphony around him for hours.

A sharp slap hit him across the back of his dome, jogging his brain back into motion with pain.

"Umm." He closed his mouth, swallowed and glanced around the room. Luke had pulled up a chair to Jessica and they'd already pulled out a notebook to start their planning. There went that idea. Fred swallowed again then looked up at Rose. "Um… Sure I don't mind. Why don't you go pick out the project? I'm up for anything and whatever you want works for me." Fred sat straight in his seat, adjusting so that he could see into Rose's violet eyes better.

She smiled a sweet smile of spring mornings. "Alright." Then she trotted off to the front of the class.

Fred slunk into his seat, her smile like sunshine branding the color of her eyes into his memory. Another sharp slap across the back of the head nearly shattered the image.

"Ow," Fred said turning in his seat to glare at Draco for his swift hands. "What was that one for?"

Draco grinned, revealing sharp teeth. "For dreaming about your partner and not your project. Me and Anne expect you to help us too you know? We can't have you mooning after nature girl otherwise our project will never get done."

"I wasn't dreaming about Rose," Fred defended himself. The blood rush that raised his core temperature until his hands slicked and his neck and ears reddened call his bluff though. Draco only smirked at him as Rose and Annebell Hyde walked toward them and took up the desks next to them. One look at Rose's quiet form and his embarrassment cooled faster than liquid nitrogen.

"So what subject did you pick?" he asked casually trying to move into scientist mode while ignoring Draco's snickers and Rose's depthless eyes.

"Biotechnology," she said and handed him a pamphlet of general ideas and a definition of the word.

Ironically, labeled underneath it was the catchphrase _SCIENCE VS NATURE_. Fred chuckled to himself. That seemed to be his biggest challenge.

* * *

A/N: Please review with coments or ideas. besides Draco I'm kinda stuck on who next to introduce and what story Draco will be part of. Any idea is a good idea. Thanks for reading


	3. Vladimir Dracovich Dracul VI Bio

_A/N: The Dracul family background is more based in fact of what happened back then to Vlad the Impaler while the vampire aspect I took more from Dracula: Untold, so the origin story for how they became vamps isn't mine. Also see if you can figure out who Raseph and Jacques are flipped from: hint they're both genderbent. Please read and review and share any and all ideas about who and how to flip next. I should have the Draco one shot up next._

* * *

My name is Vladimir Dracovich Dracul the sixth, crowned prince of Wallachia Romania, but you can call me Draco. And yes I am the descendant of Vald Dracul III also known as Vlad the Impaler and before you jump the gun: Yes I am a vamp.

My family's blood line have been vampire ever since great grand dad Vlad traded his soul to save our people. But we're soooo not your typical vamp. The black widow's-peaked hair and pale complexion was part of the family before Vlad. We're not some flashy old as dirt blood suckers that Stoker made us out to be. Here's the difference between us and those gaudy posers from Hollywood: We have a sun allergy that came from my great grandma's side of the family that causes us to avoid the sun; we don't burst into flames (OR SPARKLE! God…stupid Twilight). We do need blood to survive but we don't have to have it everyday or anything, just every once in awhile so we don't cripple over in pain 'cause of the 'family curse'. And we don't drink human blood either; we're not blood sucking fiends. We do live longer 'cause of the 'curse' though. But not for ever. We just have extremely high metabolisms which cause us to heal faster and age slower after the age of 20. Fred says that that's probably why we have to consume blood once a week, our metabolism is so high we wear out our blood too fast. Anyway, other BS that Hollywood has spread are the mirrors/silver, garlic and religious signs. I have no issues with mirrors or silver though sometimes our mirrors crack if the 'curse' acts up and see's the demonic shadow of our soul. I mean wouldn't you crack if you were a mirror and saw something like that. Garlic is no issue and neither are crosses or anything else religious. Our family is actually pretty dedicated to the Eastern Orthodox Church; the BS about crosses was spread by those who hated us and our church, 'cause everyone knows if they don't go to the same church you do they must be Satin's play toys. This is why I hate religious BS. Sure I'm biased, but I'm not about to shove my teachings down your throat just 'cause I don't agree with yours. I think everyone should have a right to pick their form of a belief system without prejudice and judgement being thrown around in the mix. **THAT** is why I try to avoid religion, not 'cause it repels me or anything, but 'cause of all the BS that normally follows. The whole dead thing is myth too. Vlad Dracul III traded part of his freedom and soul to a demon of sorts for powers and strength to protect our people while we were at war. We would've lost our entire livelihood if not. So now we're 'cursed' in a way. I'll explain another time when this assignment isn't due tomorrow.

So anyway that should cover the vamp topic. We do have heightened senses and we do have the odd ability to talk to certain creatures mainly those affiliated with the demon that cursed us. But other than that, we're human.

Now for the really about me section of this… paper thingy. I really don't know what to call this project.

Anyway. I am the eldest of 2 children. I have a little sister named Valentina, who is soon to be 5 and she is my little princess. She has mom's hair color and dad's eyes: golden blonde curls with dark evergreen olive eyes. I got the switch: dad's pitch as night hair with the widow's peak and mom's lightning struck sapphire blue eyes. I'm about 6'1" and, if I may say so myself, pretty toned for a guy with sun allergies. I am on the basketball and swim team (would be on soccer or football but sadly, they're outdoor) but you couldn't tell it with the way I dress. I love fashion and no I'm not gay, though I will admit to some flamboyance. Especially during fashion week. My style is laid-back slacker with a gothic old world sleek. That means anything victorian and older in muted comfortable combinations. My favorite outfit is a crisp silk black button up with the sleeves rolled up, a un-tailored waistcoat of ruby velvet, simple dusty brown slacks and my favorite pair of tucked into a pair of black victorian riding boots. But that's me in the mood to dress up. Normally it's just a pair of baggy cargos, combat boots and a tee. Depends on my mood of the day. Plus there's not much in the way of fashion for guys compared to women. Most of my artistic talents go toward dressing up my sister. We always have the best costumes for Halloween.

Besides fashion and sports, I'm also a thespian and I can have talent in the piano and in art, but that's mainly 'cause of the princely traditions of the family. I don't mind drama though. 'Cause of those traditions though, I tend to have the habit of always doodling or with my nose stuck in a book. Occupational hazard I guess.

So now to the more personal questions that this assignment requests I answer. I don't have a favorite color exactly, though I do tend to lean toward the more muted and shaded end of the color scale. I do prefer white though to most colors. My favorite food is mom's russian meatloaf. It's kinda more like a hamburger, but it's to die for. Favorite beverage is a cherry coke. My favorite subjects are drama, though that doesn't really count, and social studies. My best friend is Fred Frankenstein and Jacques Diamant. I also hang out with Annabell Hyde and Jessica Jekyll, the Jekyll and Hyde twins (I prefer Anna though, shhhh); Lucas Lune, the other jock; and Raseph Rames my thespian other.

There done. Any Q&As that follow can be done at another time. I have a collection to finish to I'll catch you another time. Peace.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. I haven't gotten any reviews yet and I'm worried I'm not doing this fanfic right. So please, any help is greatly appreciated.


	4. Keeping Quiet

Le Author - Merry X-Mas Peeps and Penguins. And for those of you who do not celebrate christmas I'm sorry if I offended you and I wish you happy days and joyous memories in whatever merriment you partake in. But since I celebrate X-Mas, tho I'm not really religious, and it's been December 25 for the last 50 minutes I wish those of you who do celebrate X-mas to have a very happy one.

Anyway, here is Draco's short. I'm sorry it's late. I kinda got moved around a bit and started two other stories and kinda forgot about this story though I had it mostly done for a while. I hope you all forgive me, especially that this kinda turned out to be more of an Annabell short than Draco's tho its technically all about Draco. I plan on posting another short for Draco in soon. More than likely after I post Annabell's bio. I just have to read Jekyll and Hyde first. Well anyways I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment, favorite or follow and I'll hopefully see you soon. Peace.

* * *

Keeping Quiet

Annabell Hyde stared across the courtyard toward a boy standing under a black umbrella. She swirled a fry though ketchup contemplating the boy. He got a call every day at lunch and no one knew who it was.

"Anyone know who Draco's talk'n to?" she voiced out loud, finally letting curiosity gain control of her tongue.

Her darker haired twin looked up from her notes she was going over for next hour. Jessica cast a quick glance at the vampire as he walked down a path away from their table and toward the shade of an oak. "No." She looked back at her notes. "Does it matter?"

Anne shrugged and popped the soaked fry into her mouth. She finished her fries before turning to the boy who was propped against the tree, his gray eyes closed.

"What about you Fred?" He opened an eye. "You're his best man, do you know if Draco has a girl?"

Fred opened his eyes fully and stared at his best friend as he continued to mosey around the yard on the phone. He contemplated the thought for a second. "Not that I know of." He turned toward the red-headed twin. "Why do you ask?"

Anne turned back toward Draco. "I don' know, I'm curious. I mean I've just never seen him date anyone. I know he's rejected several girls, but he always goes to the dance with his little sis or by himself. I've just never seen him with anyone."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have a girlfriend," Jessica spoke matter-of-factly, not looking up this time.

"I know that. But still," Anne grouched back. "I mean someone calls him every day at 11:50 like clockwork," she continued. "I mean, if it's not a girlfriend then who is it?"

No one at the table could answer. Luke shrugged with his mouth half full of hamburger. "You've got a point but he's never mentioned anyone before. Maybe you should just ask him."

Anne sighed in defeat, picked up her empty tray and took it to the trash. _I guess I'll just have to,_ she thought to herself. She stood at the trashcan debating the best time to ask, Draco didn't like personal questions.

"Excuse me," said a masculine voice from behind her.

Anne whisked around to find a dark haired, golden skinned boy with golden kohl-rimmed eyes standing there with a tray of trash in his hands.

"Sorry Raseph," Anne blushed and took a side step to the right. She watched the golden thespian as he threw his tray away. An idea struck her just as he started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute," she called out grabbing his egyptian cotton clad shoulder. He gave her hand a look, the gold of his eyes igniting like fire. She quickly pulled her hand away and took a step back.

"Sorry," she said, putting her hands behind her back so she wouldn't touch him.

Raseph looked up at the ruby haired girl behind him as she shrunk herself so as not to interfere with his personal space again. It wasn't her fault he had an aversion to physically contact and a slight case of germaphobia. She was a hands on person which meant she had a horrible habit of popping personally bubbles and violating privacy. She just didn't want to feel left out and physically interactions were how she felt included. But when she did violate that space she always took a step back and tried to correct herself, sometimes too far.

"I'm really sorry," she started, staring at the grass between her converse as her conscience reprimanded her. "It's just I had a question and I thought you might know 'cause everyone at the table doesn't know and you seem to be really close to Draco and it's been bugging me for a while and I just want to know."

Raseph took the moment as she caught her breath before she continued. He'd made the mistake before not to stop her. "It's ok. It's not your fault."

Her green eyes peeked up through her bangs. He turned to face her, giving her his undivided attention. "What's your question?"

She fidgeted, she wondered if she had the right to ask anymore. It wasn't her business anyway. She was just curious.

"What's your question, Annabell?"

She looked up one last time into his golden eyes before blurting it out with a sigh.

"Do you know if Draco has a girlfriend?" Raseph raised a single perfect eyebrow. "It's just that someone calls him every day at lunch like clockwork yet no one's seen him with anyone and yet he rejects every girl who asks."

She watched as the golden boy glanced over at the black clad vampire with a look of thought. "I can't say that he's personally told me or that I know if he has a girlfriend. I take it by your curiosity that you have not asked him."

It was a statement, not a question but she still answered honestly. "No, not yet." Another sigh escaped her as she turned to face Draco who was perched on a bench still on the phone.

"Ask him." She looked up to find a golden smile that lightened his eyes. "I am sure you will find the answer. Just be honest and truth will follow."

"Alright." She returned the smile. The brill of a bell signaled the end of lunch. "I guess I'll see you later Raseph. Thanks."

"Anytime. We'll see each other again in ninth hour. Until then," he said turning away from her and heading to collect his things. She turn herself toward Draco as he got up from his perch. As she skipped across the courtyard toward him she thought of the miracle she had witnessed today.

There was a rumor around the school that said that the Pharaoh never smiled, that he was as cold as the stone of his pyramid. Raseph didn't have a pyramid (yet) but it was true that no one had seen him smile before without the presence of a stage and theater. It thrilled her and gave her hope to intercept Draco as the courtyard cleared and student headed to class.

"Hey Draco," she tapped his shoulder as he fussed with his backpack.

"What's up Annie?" he turned to face her swinging the strap over his shoulder. The thespian nickname joke earned him an eyeroll, but with a smile.

They walked into the hallways thick with students. "Not much, I was just wondering…"

Draco raised an eyebrow in her direction. She couldn't help comparing it to Raseph's. It made her smile. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Draco smiled, shaking his head as they dodged through the students toward the math hallway. "Annie, Annie, Annie. Curiosity will one day kill your cat."

"Yes but satisfaction shall bring it back," she retorted. "So do you?" she asked again when he didn't respond.

A mischief glint appeared in his eyes.

* * *

 _Several hours later, Draco's room_

"Ok Draco," Annabell complained as she stood in the doorway to his bedroom. "I kept my end of the deal, now it's your turn. You promised that you'd tell me if you had a girlfriend if I came over and promised not to speak a word of this to anyone."

Draco turned in his swivel chair to face the redhead with her arms crossed. He gave her the same mischievous grin he'd given her earlier in the hall as her glanced over her attire. She wore a jean jacket over a striped shirt and torn skinny jeans and worn but well loved red converse.

"Take a seat," the grinning vampire said nodding toward his four poster bed that sat a yard or so behind his bed. Once she was seated he swiveled back around toward his computer and typed into a chat board that was up.

Annabell was getting impatient. She hadn't been able to focus all of cheer practice and now she was wondering if it was all worth the hassle of skipping out early just to find out if Draco was dating. But curiosity had still gotten the better of her. So she waited impatiently, tapping her foot in defiance as Draco continued to type.

"So are you gonna tell me or not?!" she burst. An idea had occurred to her.

It was all a prank. Draco didn't have a girlfriend and had simply called her over for no reason. Jess or Luke or maybe even Raseph had told him about her nosing around and they all wanted to get back at her for it. If anything bothered Anna, it was being made a fool of. Her inside started to squirm but she hardened it and kept her resolve. If she was going to made a fool of, everyone else was going down with her.

Then she remembered Raseph's smile and the wave he'd given her as she walked into class 9th hour. Raseph wouldn't do something cruel like that to her. He was a straight forward guy with a perfect smile. Her stomach squirmed again but this time it wasn't cold, it was far warmer.

"First," Draco said, pressing enter and swiveling back around. He walked the chair over to where she sat on the edge of his bed. "I need to make sure you keep this quiet."

"Draco," Anna said as she watched him stand, go to his nightstand and rustle around in the drawer. "You can trust me. I promised, I won't tell a soul."

"I know that. Aha!" Draco pulled out a small carved bone knife. The handle was black with age but the blade was sharp and whiter than milk. "I trust you Annie, I know you won't tell anyone, I just wanna make sure." He returned with the knife taking the chair he'd maneuvered in front of her.

"Draco… what are you doing?" Annabell watched as Draco took her hand and pricked her finger. She wasn't too worried. With her dad and sister and the basement lab, she was used to being stabbed with pointy things. "Um…."

"Don't worry," Draco said with a calm that scared her. "We're making a blood promise." He used the knife to prick his own finger then pressed the two bleeding points together. Annabell felt a rush of pure electricity, only it was darker and slower.

"Heidi Annabell Hyde," Draco enunciated her full name. She cringed at her first name. She'd always hated it. "I, Vladimir Dracovich Dracul, bind you to your word, that you will keep the silence of what you shall learn and never break it until time comes that it is broken for you."

Another surge wove through her and she jumped as a sharp burn pierced her finger where it pressed against Draco's. Draco pulled his hand away and put his finger in his mouth before rolling back toward his computer. He resumed to chatting.

Annabell looked at her bloodied finger. The blood was dry and there was a dull ache in the bone just below where the cut was. She stared at it then looked back up at Draco, who sat with his back turned away from her typing away. Her temper flared again.

"What The Hell!" she yelled, standing and stomping. It was wrong but she didn't like pain, of any kind. It was why she didn't put up with her sister's BS about being her 'lab assistant'. More like lab _rat_. "What the hell, Draco!"

Draco glanced back at her, then turned back and continued typing. With a few clicks, a window popped up of a ruby black haired girl with amethyst eyes.

"Annie," Draco said with a smile on his face as he pushed back from the computer. "Meet Elizaveta Romanov, princess of Prussia and my betrothed." A girl with ruby black hair and violet amethyst eyes was on the screen. She smiled. She had sharp teeth like Draco.

"Nice to meet you, Annabell. Draco's told me all about you," said the girl. She had a Russian accent that was musical instead of harsh.

Annabell stood in shock, taking step toward the girl on the screen.

"We've been betrothed since we were born, but it's not one of those horror stories you read in fairytales about them hating each other and never getting along and it being a force relationship," Draco explained. "We met up a several years ago, and well… we fell in love. We started dating and have ever since."

Annabell just stared at the beautiful girl on the screen. "So this is who you call everyday at lunch?" she asked as things fell into place.

"Actually, I call him. Otherwise he'd forget," Elizaveta said glaring at her lover through the screen. He simply blushed and fussed with the hair at the back of his head. "With the 9 hour difference, he never remembers what time it is here and forgets to call unless it's time for him to go to bed."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Draco said, defending himself.

"Are too," Anna and Elizaveta said in unison.

Everyone but the grumpy vampire laughed. Anna turned back to the girl on screen.

"But if you guys are dating and are in love, why all the secrecy?" Annabell asked confused.

"You know how my family is," Draco said. "We like to keep things private. Bram's book ruined my family and disgraced most of the vampire communities, we can't help being paranoid. Plus if the Vampiric community found out about us, we wouldn't have a moment of peace. You're not a vamp so you don't know it, but my family and hers are pretty significant in the nocturnal world."

"So you don't want the paparazzi finding out," Annabell said.

"Exactly," Draco said pulling up a leg onto his chair.

"But why the blood promise," Annabell asked, slightly wounded. "You know I won't tell anyone. I'm not a blabber mouth."

"You made her blood promise?" Elizaveta asked in shock.

"It was to make sure you knew how serious this is to me," Draco said, glancing anywhere but at the two others in the room.

Annabell smiled. This was the first time she'd seen Draco get flustered about anything other than Valentina. It meant convinced her more to keep his secrete than the blood promise did.

"So what happens if I break this blood promise?" Annabell asked, arms crossed with a mischievous grin.

"Death, eternal damnation," Draco listed off, smiling back as the tone returned to a high. "You become subject to my every whim until death."

Annabell raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you serious?"

"He is," Elizaveta said from the screen. "But don't worry. I won't let him turn you into a slave. You're the first person I've met that's not a vampire and I plan on keeping you."

Annabell glanced at Draco.

"She means as a friend," Draco explained. Annabell, being the good sport she was, shrugged it off.

"So where do you live exactly, Elizaveta?"Annabell asked.

"Please, call me Lizzy," Lizzy said with a smile.

Draco watched as Anna pulled up a chair and the girls quizzed each other back and forth. Draco could tell they were gonna get along fine. A little bit to good for his tastes; he had an idea he was going to regret introducing Annabell to Lizzy. But as long as things Anna kept quiet, this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Le Author - Tada! I hope you all enjoyed this. I really had a lot of fun writing this. I think Annie is my favorite character so far though I love them all. Lizzy will be coming back in the next short which is Draco and her's phone conversation from earlier. Raseph and Jac and Luke will also be coming up again. I just wanna finish off with Draco and Annabell then go to Jessica then I'll probably get to Luke and such. Let me know if you want Lizzy's or Rosa's bio. It may or may not be in essay form, especially Lizzy's, but I'll try if you want me too. So leave a comment or PM, I'll probably respond back. Thanks for all the support. See you again soon I hope. And have a great day. Peace my peeps and Happy Hogswatch!


	5. Monster High Flip Cast V1

Le Author - Hi. So I know I promised a more Draco fic and I'll post it in a sec but I thought I'd give you something to hold you guys over until I read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. These are basic information on the characters you seen so far and some you haven't that are coming in soon. I included eye color and hair style and some info that defines their personality. I hope you guys can guess who the new guys are. Cody's pretty easy but Nick and Ash will probably be a challenge. And who ever can guess correctly who/what Luke, Cody, Raseph and either Nick or Ash is will get the pleasure of giving Austin, my abbey character, a last name. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Until next time, peace.

* * *

 **Monster High Flip Cast List**

Fred

\- Gray hazel eyes that change with the weather

\- Ashy brown hair that falls into his eyes at keep moment

\- Mad genius that loves all forms of science

\- Weakness is nature and it's beauty

Draco

\- Sparkling sapphire blue eyes that show all his emotions

\- Widow peaked ebony hair that's stylishly long

\- Fashionable down to earth jock

\- Friendly to everyone but protective of family, loved ones and those he considers his friends

Annabell

\- Emerald eyes with a blue sheen that are always wondering off

\- Dark ruby red hair that falls in waves

\- Spunky energetic artist type

\- Always looking fun and has a tendency to over step boundaries whether intentional or not

Jessica

\- Dark redish brown hair that is usually kept up and out of the way

\- Perceptive dark olive green eyes

\- Studious and dedicated to her studies and projects

\- Fault is that she can be snobby though very loyal

Luke

\- Silver gray eyes that shine with mischief

\- Dirty blond hair kept short for sports

\- Easy going, go with the flow athlete with an easy laugh

\- Considers himself a ladies' man but focus more on keeping the mood light

Rosa

\- Wild violet eyes that seem depthless

\- Earthy brown hair with vines and flowers tangled in its waist length

\- Quiet and reserved but always with a smile of kindness

\- Caring toward nature and people which she reflects in her artwork

Raseph

\- Dark chocolate brown hair that falls into his eyes giving him a menacing look

\- Golden eyes that are lined with khol

\- The quiet reserved artist that is the attention of most of the girls

\- Has a hard exterior but is truly caring, just needs a little nudge to open up

Cody

\- Golden blond hair in the boy band hair cut

\- Bright ocean blue eyes that hold his innocence

\- Kind and easy going with a habit of being wise beyond his knowledge

\- On the swim team, but would rather skate with his friends

Ash

\- Dark brown hair that's as dark as his shadow

\- Darker eyes that hide his emotions yet are easy to crinkle with mischief

\- Laid back, almost lazy, slacker that is quick to jump up for a game or prank

\- Vocal in his likes and dislikes, defensive over his friends and property

Nick

\- Pitch black hair that does what it wants, usually covered with a beanie

\- Evergreen forest green eyes that case the scene

\- He doesn't care what people think of his tattooed and pierced body or his bad boy attitude

\- Always has a scheme forming but refuses to resort to violence

* * *

Le Author - so here are some clues on Ash and Nick. They hang out with cody and rosa and are part of the 'outcast' group, the group that keeps to themselves and doesn't really fit in else where. Ash is gender bent and Nick isn't, though the original character's main color is blue. And that's all I'm telling you guys, if I give anything else up it'll be too easy. So if you still don't know who they are you'll have to wait 'til Luke's story. So until then, peace my penguins and happy new year.


	6. Heidi Annabell Hyde Bio

Le Author - Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating in forever. I hit a road block while writing Anna's bio. But her it is and I hope all is forgive. Also check out the poll on my profile and you guys can vote on who I should add next after I finish the main gang. There aren't any ghosts on the list besides Spectra because I plan on making a 'Night Class' that's for the ghost and more spooky characters. But that won't be for a little while but if you all love Spectra as much as I do, I'll try work something out. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. I should be posting Jess's bio soon and then her story. I don't know when I'll finish the Draco's conversation with Lizzy but it shouldn't be too long. So on with the story. Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote. Peace my peeps.

* * *

My name is Heidi Annabell Hyde and this is my HCFE. You may call me Annabell, Anna or Anne but you may NOT call me Annie or Heidi. I hate my first name and the other is a joke in theater that is older than dirt. Anyways I'm 16 and I'm a descendant of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I'm the Hyde and my twin sis, Jessica is the Jekyll half. Let me explain.

Generations ago, my great grand daddy Dr. Jekyll experimented with his own body and tried to separate the two distinct and completely opposite personalities he had. He succeeded: he separated his 'evil' and more malicious personality from his more studious, scientific 'good' personality. There were a few side effects. His 'evil' personality, completely cut off from his other one, formed a mind of its own and claimed a new identity: Mr. Hyde. The other side effect is that when the Hyde personality took over Grand Daddy's body, his appearance would change. This lead to a lot of confusion and Hyde got into a lot of trouble which put pressure on Jekyll since no one knew they were the same person, technically. Hollywood states that Jekyll would transform when he was angry or if he drank a potion. That's true, that's what would happen to Grand Daddy; Hyde would take over if Jekyll drank a potion or if he forced his way through, usually using strong emotions. Eventually Grand Daddy couldn't control Hyde or switch back. So eventually he created a potion that joined back together his personalities and went on with life. THAT'S were Hollywood got it wrong. Sure Hyde did some nasty things but Jekyll eventually mastered him, confronted his 'demon' and went on with life.

Great Grand Daddy Jekyll had a family and several kids. They were unaffected by Grand Daddy's experiment. He was cure after all. Sorta. The Hyde vs Jekyll thing showed back up when his kids all had sets of twins. It was kinda weird especially back in the day, but they all brushed it off. Until the grandkids grew up. They noticed that each set of twins were polar opposite. They would look dissimilar and have completely polar opposite behaviors and preferences. This didn't mean the one would be the 'good' twin while the other would be the 'evil' twin. It was more of creatively passionate verses quietly studious. Because of this the twins were given the title of Hyde or Jekyll. The more artistic, expressive one with the harsh temper was the Hyde, while the other more scientific, logically bound one was the Jekyll.

Another main distinguishing feature that separates the Hyde from the Jekyll is that the Hydes have what is called as the Hyde Temper. This means that we black out when provoked and extremely angered. It takes control and each Hyde has the temper to some degree. I seem to have it pretty bad but I've been able to manage it. The last time I can remember blacking out, the key word there is remember, is when me and Jess were around 7 I think and Jess was experimenting with chemicals and stuff for the science fair. She used my favorite painting brush as a stirring stick, it ruined the bristles. I blacked out and when I woke up I was clutching a pair of scissors and a clump of Jess's brown hair and laughing maniacally. Both Jess and I were ground, though I got the shorter end of the stick. I couldn't go on the art field trip while Jess could still go to the science fair. We both couldn't leave the house though. My temper doesn't flare up as much anymore but when it does the rampages have gotten a lot worse.

But that's what me and my sis: I'm the Hyde and she's the Jekyll. But let me make a few things clear. I am NOT Evil. I'm not the embodiment of evil, I'm not the evil half of my sister, I am not a nasty version of my sister. I am me. I'm her twin. We just have conflicting personalities which is what the whole Jekyll/Hyde curse is all about. The twin thing only affects every other generation and has no effect on any of the later generations. And no the twins don't have to be identical. Our cousins Harry and Jamie aren't identical, in fact they're as close to being completely different that all they seem to share is their birthday.

Anyways, that should cover the Hollywood and heritage section of this report. On with the more bio stuff.

I'm 5'5'' and I'd prefer not give away my weight, even if this is only a school paper and the only one reading this should be Mr. Harrow. Anyways, I have wavy dark red hair that falls down to my shoulders. I usually keep it tied back with a ribbon or up in two high ponytails. My eyes are an emerald green with a blue sheen and I have a light set of freckles across my nose. THIS is why I HATE Annie. We did the play last year and I, of course, got the roll of Annie and now everyone in Theater calls me Annie. I'm not Annie! I'm not that happy go lucky, everything is rainbows and smiles. I'm not that clueless.

Another of my pet peeves is that people don't respect each other. I mean sure one of my many faults is that I habitually burst personal bubble and test boundaries but when I know when I cross the line and I always regret and lament when I over step my bounds. Curiosity can kill the cat and satisfaction may bring it back but if you have no respect for others, you're better off dead. Which reminds me, it says to talk about any pets we have. I have a orange tom named Curiosity. He's such a cute little kitty.

Back on topic. My hobbies include acting, most styles of art especially painting, and I also love to read and play the occasionally videogame with my sis. Just because I'm all about art and she's knee deep in science doesn't mean we can't geek out every now and then. My fashion style is a twist modern punk. Draco calls Spunk since I use brighter colors and I'm not as hard core. My favorite class is AP Art 4 and Theater 3 and I don't really have any objections to any of my other classes though I do have some slight issues with Math. I used to be into sports but I decided to focus on the more artistic side of life. It surprises a lot of people that I used to be in gymnastics and on the swim team. But sports took too much time away from my art so I left it behind.

Other stuff about me: My favorite foods are crisp Granny Smith apples, any form of sweets, and pink lemonade. My favorite color is bright hot pink, the more magenta shade not the neon one. I hate neon. My best friends are Jess, Luke, Draco, and Fred. We always hang out together. I'm also good friends with Raseph and Jac and the new kid Austin. I'm ok with Greg and Robbie but their more Jess's friends than mine. I'm also on good terms with Rosa and Cody though we don't hang out much since I try to avoid Ash.

Well that's it I think. I'll see you later Mr. Harrow. Ba-bye.


End file.
